Happiness?
by xxcchi
Summary: Doyoung tidak mengerti definisi sesungguhnya dari kebahagiaan. Jadi dia terus mencari dan mencari, sampai pencariannya berhenti di satu titik... seseorang yang bernama Jung Jaehyun. Jaehyun x Doyoung. NCT/JaeDo/JohnTen/lilbit!JohnDo
1. Chapter 1: Meet

**JaeDo-JohnTen**

 _Yaoi/Boyslove, OOC, absurd dan random/?_

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

* * *

Kebahagiaan itu semu. Tidak bertahan lama. Selalu ada kesedihan menanti di baliknya. Lebih baik tidak bahagia dari awal daripada bahagia lalu kesakitan setelahnya. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran sempit Kim Doyoung.

Doyoung pernah bahagia, sekali. Saat itu Doyoung berumur 10 tahun, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya di rumah kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul. Dia lahir di luar ikatan pernikahan. Keluarga ayahnya menentang hubungan ayah dan ibunya karena ibunya memiliki latar belakang pendidikan yang rendah. Dengan penuh ketegaran, ibunya melahirkan dan membesarkan Doyoung seorang diri. Menahan cemooh dan pandangan jijik masyarakat. Tapi walaupun begitu, ibunya tetap tersenyum dan memperlakukan Doyoung dengan baik. Doyoung mencintai ibunya, sangat. Dan Doyoung bahagia memiliki ibu seperti ibunya.

Tapi Tuhan juga mencintai ibunya. Di siang hari yang gerimis, mereka berjalan berdua di bawah payung. Ibunya menyempatkan diri menjemput Doyoung di sekolah walaupun Doyoung berkata dia sudah terlalu tua untuk dijemput. Saat mereka ingin menyebrang, sebuah mobil kehilangan kendali dan melaju kencang ke arah mereka. Sadar tidak sempat mengelak, ibunya segera memeluk Doyoung. Mereka terlempar lumayan jauh.

"Tetaplah hidup Doyoung."

Bisikan ibunya adalah hal terakhir yang Doyoung ingat sebelum dia hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

Doyoung terbangun. Hal pertama yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Kegelapan total. Sempat terbersit di pikirannya bahwa dia sudah mati, tapi dia masih mendengar suara berisik langkah kaki, suara dahan yang tertiup angin dan suara lainnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Doyoung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Doyoung bertanya dengan suara serak dan lirih, "S-Siapa?"

"Ah- kau sudah bangun? Aku Park Jungsoo, dokter yang merawatmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu Doyoung?"

Suaranya berat, khas laki-laki berumur tiga puluh tahunan. Dia menggenggam tangan Doyoung dan mengusapnya pelan, menyalurkan kehangatan ke seluruh tubuh Doyoung.

"M-Masih sedikit pusing dan aku hanya melihat kegelapan- Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dimana _eomma_?" Doyoung menjawab dengan sedikit terbata dan kebingungan.

Entah sejak kapan pendengaran Doyoung mulai menajam, bahkan dia bisa mendengar dokter Park menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya semakin digenggam erat, dokter Park menarik nafas berat sebelum berbicara.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan, sebuah mobil menabrakmu dan ibumu. Serpihan kaca merusak kornea matamu dan menyebabkan kebutaan. Ibumu meninggal, hanya kau yang selamat. Maafkan aku, aku sudah berusaha sebisaku. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, maafkan aku."

Dan dalam sekejap mata dunia Doyoung runtuh.

* * *

Setelah dinyatakan sembuh, Doyoung dimasukkan ke panti asuhan karena dia memang tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Doyoung dihadiahkan sebuah _White Cane_ oleh dokter Park Jungsoo. Hari pertama kedatangannya dia disambut ramah oleh anak panti asuhan. Mereka mengajaknya berkenalan dengan semangat. Dia sekamar dengan Seo Youngho-orang-orang memanggilnya Johnny-yang lebih tua setahun darinya, lalu Donghyuck-atau Haechan-dan Mark.

Karakter mereka unik, dan ketiga orang ini segera masuk ke dalam daftar favorit Doyoung. Johnny adalah _hyung_ yang baik walapun terkadang menyebalkan karena selalu memperlakukannya seperti boneka kaca yang mudah pecah. Mark lucu, dia sering melemparkan lelucon garing hanya untuk melihat Doyoung tertawa. Haechan yang termuda di antara mereka bertiga juga melakukan perannya dengan baik, sebagai _magnae_ dia senang ber- _aegyo._ Walaupun Doyoung tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi Doyoung dapat mendengar suaranya yang dibuat imut.

Tiba hari dimana dia harus melanjutkan sekolah. Pihak panti asuhan memasukkannya ke sekolah anak berkebutuhan khusus. Johnny mengantarnya sampai ke depan gerbang setiap hari. Johnny juga berpesan hal yang sama sebelum meninggalkan Doyoung di sekolahnya, "Belajar yang rajin, buat _hyung_ dan yang lainnya bangga. Jangan melawan guru atau _hyung_ akan marah, _arraseo_?"

Dan Doyoung akan mengangguk dan menjawab hal yang sama juga, " _Ne hyung_ , aku mengerti."

Johnny mengacak rambut Doyoung dan mencium keningnya sekilas, " _Hyung_ pergi sekolah dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan _hyung._ " Doyoung mengantar kepergian Johnny dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum mengikuti guru yang menuntunnya berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Doyoung akan duduk di trotoar depan sekolah menunggu Johnny menjemputnya. Johnny akan berlari dari sekolahnya agar Doyoung tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Dengan napas terengah, Johhny menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan pulang menuju panti asuhan yang sedikit demi sedikit bisa Doyoung hapal.

Malam harinya mereka akan bergantian mengerjakan tugas rumah, seperti menyapu, mengepel, mencuci baju dan piring, dan bersih-bersih. Doyoung tidak terkecuali. Namun dia diberi keringanan. Karena dirinya buta, dia hanya ditugaskan merapikan kamar mereka. Tapi Johnny lagi-lagi menggantikan tugasnya. Menyuruh Doyoung duduk di tempat tidur dan berlatih membaca huruf _braille_ sedangkan dia mondar-mandir membersihkan kamar mereka, membuat Doyoung merasa bersalah.

Pernah sekali Doyoung menyuarakan pikirannya, " _Hyung_ hentikan! Kenapa _hyung_ melakukan tugasku? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. _Hyung_ bisa kelelahan, dan rasa bersalahku akan semakin bertambah."

Johnny hanya tertawa sebelum mengusap rambut Doyoung lembut, " _Hyung_ tidak lelah Doyoungie, lagian semua pekerjaan _hyung_ sudah selesai, apa salahnya membantu adik sendiri? Bukankah itu tugas seorang _hyung?_ "

Doyoung hanya cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. "Ya sudah! Kalau _hyung_ sakit, aku tidak mau merawat _hyung_!"

* * *

Hari-hari Doyoung berlangsung dengan damai dan bahagia. Walaupun sedikit sepi karena Haechan dan Mark sudah lebih dulu diadopsi, setidaknya dia masih memiliki Johnny disisinya.

Doyoung baru saja mulai berpikir kalau ini mungkin saja kebahagiaan keduanya sebelum mimpi buruk itu datang. Pengurus panti asuhan mereka, _Ahjumma_ Kim yang baik hati diganti dengan seorang wanita yang lebih muda bernama Jung Soo Yeon.

Johnny bilang bahwa pengurus panti mereka yang baru cantik dan kelihatannya baik. Doyoung mempercayainya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, sosok aslinya mulai kelihatan.

Siang itu Doyoung tidak sengaja memecahkan vas di ruang tamu, dan Jung Soo Yeon melihatnya. Tangannya ditarik keras, Jung _noona_ -penghuni panti memanggilnya begitu-menyeretnya ke sebuah kamar, menutup pintu lalu memerintahkan Doyoung untuk melepas bajunya.

"Lepas bajumu."

Doyoung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Untuk apa _noona_?"

"Lepaskan saja bajumu! Cepat!" Nada bicaranya semakin tinggi. Doyoung dengan takut segera melepas bajunya. Tak lama setelah itu Doyoung merasakan perih teramat sangat di punggung. Jung _noona_ memukulnya menggunakan rotan.

"Ini hukuman karena kau memecahkan vas, dasar anak buta tidak tau diri." Dan pukulan itu terus dilayangkan ke punggung kecil Doyoung.

"Hitung!" Jung _noona_ kembali membentaknya.

Dengan terbata-bata Doyoung memulai hitungan, "S-Satu.. dua..."

Doyoung menggigit bibir. Demi Tuhan, punggungnya sangat sakit. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Dia berharap hukuman ini cepat berakhir. Doyoung kehilangan hitungannya di angka sepuluh, dia jatuh berlutut karena kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya.

"Hukumanmu belum selesai, cepat berdiri!"

Bersamaan dengan Doyoung mencoba berdiri, Johnny mendobrak masuk. "Doyoung!" Johnny segera membantu Doyoung berdiri dan memakaikan bajunya.

Jung _noona_ menatap mereka dengan marah, "Aku belum selesai menghukumnya! Kau Johnny, keluar!"

Johnny menelan ludah paksa, "Aku... aku akan menggantikan Doyoung menjalani hukuman. Pukul aku saja."

Doyoung membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Johnny. Tangannya menahan tangan Johnny, "Jangan _hyung_ , ini kesalahanku, biar aku yang menanggungnya."

Johnny tersenyum, "Tak apa, _hyung_ lebih kuat darimu, tenang saja Doyoungie."

Johnny membuka bajunya dan menggantikan hukuman Doyoung sampai pukulan kedua puluh. Setelah selesai, Johnny memapah Doyoung ke kamar mereka.

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya sejak ibunya meninggal, Doyoung menangis keras. Menangis karena dirinya yang tidak berguna, Johnny harus mendapatkan hukuman menyakitkan. Walaupun Johnny sudah memeluk dan mengusap rambutnya pelan sambil berkata dia baik-baik saja, tangisan Doyoung tidak memelan. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kesedihannya meluap begitu saja.

Sebelum jatuh tertidur di pelukan Johnny karena lelah menangis, Doyoung membuat janji di hatinya kalau dia tidak akan menyusahkan Johnny lagi dan membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

Tanggal 1 Februari, saat umurnya genap empat belas tahun, panti asuhan mereka kedatangan satu anggota baru. Namanya Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul-Doyoung butuh waktu sebulan untuk hafal nama lengkap Ten-atau bisa dipanggil Ten. Dia seumuran dengan Doyoung, tapi Johnny bilang tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dan kecil dari Doyoung. Ten juga menjadi teman sekamarnya dan Johnny.

Johnny juga bilang kalau sebenarnya Ten itu orang Thailand yang sudah lama tinggal di Korea. Pantas saja aksen dan cara bicaranya agak aneh dari orang Korea kebanyakan. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat mereka sekeluarga berencana untuk berlibur. Hanya Ten yang selamat. Dia juga tidak memiliki sanak saudara yang tertinggal, sehingga dia dimasukkan ke panti asuhan ini. Mirip dengan cerita Doyoung.

Doyoung mencoba dekat dengan Ten karena mereka seumuran, jadi malam itu dengan meraba dia naik ke atas kasur Ten dan menyapanya dengan ceria, " _Annyeong_ Ten, Ðoyoung _imnida_. Ayo berteman baik."

Tapi Ten hanya mendengus dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh ke bawah tempat tidur, lalu berkata dengan kasar, "Jangan sok baik denganku!"

Doyoung terkejut, mata kelincinya membulat dan mulutnya menganga, tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Ten. Johnny yang baru saja masuk kamar dan melihat kejadian itu langsung membantu Doyoung berdiri lalu memandang marah pada Ten, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Ten hanya membuang muka, lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, "Pergi sana!"

Johnny akan membalas lagi, tapi tangan Doyoung yang meremas lengannya menghentikannya. Jadi Johnny menuntun Doyoung ke tempat tidur dan mendudukkan tubuh mereka disana.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Johnny bertanya khawatir. Doyoung hanya menggeleng, " _Gwenchana hyung,_ "

"Tapi aku melihatnya mendorongmu dengan keras, apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Johnny meneliti tubuh Doyoung, memastikan ada tidaknya luka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , tidak ada yang sakit. Ayo tidur, aku mengantuk, _jaljayo hyung._ " Doyoung membaringkan tubuh di kasur.

Johnny menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu, _jaljayo Doyoungie_." Doyoung membiarkan Johnny menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Walaupun dia sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan Ten, dia mencoba mengerti, Ten butuh waktu. Dia butuh waktu untuk membuka hatinya pada orang lain dan membiarkan orang lain untuk masuk ke dalam zona nyamannya. Jadi Doyoung tidak ambil hati dan memejamkan matanya. Besok... ya, besok dia pasti bisa membuat Ten luluh dan berteman dengannya

.

.

.

Doyoung sudah tidak bersekolah lagi. Jung _noona_ menganggapnya tidak cukup penting untuk di sekolahkan. Lagian sekolah untuk anak berkebutuhan khusus itu lumayan mahal. Untung saja dia sudah ingat huruf-huruf _braille_. Walaupun agak lupa karena Doyoung sudah lama tidak berlatih.

Jadi sore itu daripada mati bosan menunggu Johnny pulang, Doyoung memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar panti yang sudah dia hapal dengan _White Cane_ pemberian dokter Park dulu. Saat dia melewati sebuah gang, dia mendengar percakapan sekitar empat orang, dan dia kenal suara salah satunya. Suara Ten.

"Serahkan uangmu!" Seseorang dengan badan tinggi besar dan dua kawannya memojokkan Ten ke dinding.

Walau sedikit gentar, Ten tetap menjawab dengan tegas, "Aku tidak punya uang. Kalau mau uang, minta saja pada orangtuamu, idiot!"

"Kau- beraninya!" Pemimpin dari kelompok kecil itu akan memukul Ten yang memejamkan matanya pasrah, bersiap menerima pukulan, sampai Doyoung berjalan pelan mendekati mereka dan berteriak, "Hentikan!"

Kepalan tangan itu berhenti di udara, preman-preman itu menoleh ke arah Doyoung dan memandangnya heran, "Apa ini? Orang buta ingin mencoba menjadi pahlawan?"

Doyoung mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mulai memukuli siapa saja yang terkena tongkatnya, "Pergi! Pergi!"

Si pemimpin yang berbadan paling besar menangkap tongkat Doyoung dan membuangnya, dan tak lama kemudian melayangkan bogem mentah ke pipi kanan Doyoung. Doyoung yang tidak siap segera jatuh membentur tanah. Tubuhnya kembali dihujani pukulan dan tendangan sampai perutnya mual dan kepalanya pusing.

Ten melihat kejadian itu dengan tubuh gemetar dan airmata mengalir, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah preman-preman itu puas menghajar Doyoung dan berlalu pergi, barulah tubuh Ten bisa bergerak dan segera menghampiri Doyoung yang terkulai lemah.

Ten memangku kepala Doyoung, mencoba bertanya walaupun kata-katanya terdengar berantakan karena isakan, "Apa- Apa kau tidak apa-apa Doyoung?"

Ingin rasanya Doyoung menjitak kepala Ten sekarang juga, "Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sudah babak belur begini, bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja." Doyoung menjawab dengan lirih.

"Ma-Maafkan aku... biar ku gendong." Ten mengambil _White Cane_ Doyoung yang terlempar dan menggendong Doyoung dengan susah payah di punggungnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju panti asuhan, Ten terus menerus meminta maaf padanya sampai telinga Doyoung sakit. Belum lagi Johnny yang histeris melihat Ten menggendongnya dalam keadaan babak belur, telinga Doyoung jadi tambah sakit dua kali lipat.

Ten membaringkan Doyoung di tempat tidur dan menjelaskan kejadiannya pada Johnny. Lalu mereka berdua saling membantu merawat Doyoung. Memperlakukannya seperti orang sekarat yang akan mati besok. Tapi Doyoung menikmatinya. Menikmati bagaimana hubungannya dengan Ten menjadi lebih baik. Hari itu, secara resmi Ten menjadi saudaranya, kedudukannya sama seperti Johnny di hati dan hidup Doyoung.

Walaupun sekarang Doyoung harus rela punya dua pengawal.

* * *

Saat umur Johnny menginjak dua puluh dua tahun, dia membawa serta Doyoung dan Ten-yang berumur dua puluh satu tahun-keluar dari panti asuhan. Selain karena mereka sudah dewasa, mereka juga sudah bisa mencari uang untuk kehidupan mereka sendiri. Dengan uang yang dikumpulkan Johnny selama lima tahun kerja sampingan, mereka menyewa sebuah apartemen. Apartemen itu kecil dan murah, tapi bersih dan cukup menampung mereka bertiga. Sebagai bonus, tetangga mereka ramah-ramah dan sering menyumbang makanan. Jadi mereka bisa menghemat uang makan mereka.

Johnny, dibalik sikap serampangannya, sebenarnya adalah seorang jenius. Dia mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk kuliahnya, ditambah dia mahir memainkan piano yang dipelajarinya secara otodidak dari seorang teman. Membuatnya mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, menjadi guru les piano contohnya. Terima kasih kepada bakat dan wajah tampannya.

Ten adalah penari handal, berulang kali memenangkan kontes. Tubuhnya lentur dengan gerakan yang lembut. Karena keahliannya yang memang diakui, dia menjadi pelatih di sebuah klub dance.

Secara teknis, mereka tidak akan kekurangan uang. Tapi Doyoung menemukan dirinya tidak nyaman hanya duduk diam di rumah sedangkan dua saudara berbeda orangtuanya membanting tulang bekerja untuk mencari sesuap nasi. Doyoung berpikir keras apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk meringankan beban kedua saudaranya.

Memasak? Tidak mungkin, melihat saja dia tidak bisa. Menjadi pengemis? Kondisinya yang buta lumayan memungkinkan, tapi dia akan dikurung Johnny dan Ten seumur hidup jika berani melakukan itu. Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang, apa ada pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan orang buta seperti dirinya?

Jadi dia mencoba curhat dengan Moon Taeil, tetangganya yang baik hati. Dan Doyoung tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya, karena Taeil memang orang yang tepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bernyanyi saja di café tempatku bekerja? Kebetulan kami sedang mencari penyanyi, karena penyanyi yang kemarin mengundurkan diri. Suaramu sangat bagus, dan kurasa tidak ada masalah kalau kau buta. Aku akan coba bicara pada manajer."

Doyoung tidak pernah sesenang ini di dalam hidupnya. Dia memeluk Taeil erat dengan senyuman lebar sampai membuat pipinya pegal, "Terima kasih _hyung_! _Hyung_ yang terbaik dari yang terbaik!"

.

.

.

Malamnya, Doyoung mendiskusikan hal ini pada Johnny dan Ten. Ten mendukung penuh keputusannya dan memberi semangat. Sedangkan Johnny masih terlihat ragu, "Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika ada pelanggan mesum lalu kau di culik lalu mereka-"

Doyoung mengerang kesal, memotong perkataan Johnny, "Stop _hyung_. Aku bekerja di café Taeil _hyung_ , bukan di klub malam."

Johnny terlihat akan berargumen lagi, tapi Ten menyelanya, "Beri Doyoung kesempatan _hyung,_ aku tau dia akan melakukannya dengan baik. Lagian memangnya kau mau membujuk Doyoung yang ngambek? Kalau aku ogah."

Doyoung mengangguk antusias, membenarkan perkataan Ten. Sambil sedikit _aegyo,_ Doyoung menatap memelas Johnny dengan _bunny eyes_ -nya.

Johnny menghela nafas lelah, " _Arraseo, arraseo_. Kau boleh bekerja di tempat Taeil _hyung_. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal, kau harus segera menghubungi aku atau Ten jika terjadi apa-apa, oke?"

"Oke _hyung_!" Doyoung bersorak gembira. Doyoung tidak sabar menanti hari esok. Dimana dia akan berkerja untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dia pergi diantar Ten ke café tempat Taeil bekerja. Jam kerjanya lumayan singkat. Dia hanya akan bernyanyi 5 hari dalam seminggu, dari jam tujuh malam sampai jam sembilan malam, dengan istirahat di setiap satu jamnya. Saat dituntun Taeil ke atas panggung dan duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan, jantung Doyoung mulai berdetak keras. Seakan dia sedang dalam lomba lari. Doyoung menarik nafas pelan, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya sebelum memulai bicara, " _Annyeong haseyo_ , Kim Doyoung _imnida_ , saya adalah penyanyi baru disini, mohon bantuannya." Doyoung melakukan _bow_ dengan kepalanya.

Awalnya memang menegangkan, tetapi Doyoung dengan mudah membiasakan dirinya. Doyoung menikmati setiap waktunya bernyanyi. Hingga dia sampai di lagu terakhir yang akan dinyanyikannya malam ini.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di penghujung acara, sebenarnya saya ingin menyanyikan lebih banyak lagu lagi. Tapi akan saya simpan untuk besok dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Lagu terakhir malam ini adalah lagu Sung Si-kyung yang berjudul 'To You'."

Suara petikan gitar mulai mengalun pelan, Doyoung memejamkan matanya, menghayati alunan suara yang dihasilkan, membuka matanya kembali, dan mulai bernyanyi, " _Neoui maldeureul useo neomgineun naui maeumeul. Neoneun moreugessji neoui modeun geol. Johahajiman jigeum naegen dulyeoumi apseo._ "

" _Neomu manheun saenggagdeuri neoreul garo maggoneun issjiman. Nal bogo useojuneun nega._ "

Tunggu.

Tunggu!

Perasaan Doyoung baru saja akan melanjutkan nyanyiannya, jadi tentu saja itu bukan suara miliknya. Lagian suaranya tidak terdengar agak berat dan ringan disaat bersamaan seperti itu.

Lalu... itu suara siapa?

.

.

.

 **TBC/End?**

A/N: Ini apaaaaa? :'v Saya bahkan tidak mengerti ini apaaaa/? :'v Saya sedang kalap dengan nct, apalagi kelinci imut kita, karena sudah tidak tahan, terbentuklah ff tidak jelas ini, yeayy~ :'v Jaedonya belum muncul, munculnya di chapter depan, chapter ini puas-puasin dengan Johndo dulu :'v wahahahaha, kesambet gantengnya bang Johnny di Limitless sih :'v #abaikan

Terima kasih telah membaca~


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam saat Jaehyun bersorak gembira. Akhirnya semua tugas kuliahnya selesai, dia tidak perlu menjadi hantu perpustakaan-yang telah dilakukannya selama seminggu penuh-lagi. Dengan langkah ringan, Jaehyun berjalan ke arah apartemennya. Telinga Jaehyun seakan mendengar kasur empuk miliknya memanggil-manggil untuk segera ditiduri.

Tapi rencana untuk langsung tidur segera setelah sampai ke apartemennya harus buyar ketika perutnya berteriak kelaparan. Apalagi Jaehyun ingat kulkasnya kosong. Jadi ketika kakinya melewati café tempat tetangga satu apartemennya bekerja, Jaehyun berpikir tidak ada salahnya mampir dan memesan makanan.

Suasana café malam itu cukup ramai, dihiasi pasangan muda-mudi memadu kasih. Membuat Jaehyun merasa menjadi seorang jomblo _ngenes._ Jaehyun memilih duduk di pojokan, sedikit dekat dengan sebuah panggung kecil yang memang disediakan untuk hiburan. Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh café, mencoba mencari eksistensi Taeil, tetangganya. Saat matanya menemukan pemuda itu, Jaehyun melambaikan tangan dan sedikit berteriak, "Taeil _hyung_!"

Taeil berjalan mendekati Jaehyun, "Hei Jaehyun-ah, tumben datang berkunjung, biasanya kau memasak makananmu sendiri."

Jaehyun tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung dan dimple di kedua pipinya terlihat, "Kebetulan saja lewat sini _hyung,_ lagian aku lapar, tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali makan di luar."

Taeil menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Arra, arra,_ jadi mau pesan apa?"

Jaehyun memfokuskan pandangannya ke buku menu, "Aku mau s _teak_ dan _iced americano_ saja _hyung_."

Taeil mencatat pesanan Jaehyun, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Jaehyun mengiyakan dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh café. Taeil berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu. Tak lama kemudian Taeil kembali dan berjalan mendekati Jaehyun, tapi bukan untuk mengantarkan makanannya melainkan menuntun seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya buta. Terbukti dari pandangannya yang kosong, terlihat seperti memandang sesuatu yang jauh.

Taeil berjalan melewati Jaehyun, menuju panggung, lalu membantu pemuda itu duduk. Taeil juga memposisikan _mic_ untuk pemuda itu. Jaehyun terus memperhatikan interaksi Taeil dan pemuda satunya. Tanpa sadar memberi atensi lebih.

Saat Taeil selesai dengan urusannya dan ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya melayani pelanggan, Jaehyun tanpa sadar menahan tangan Taeil saat dia melewati Jaehyun untuk kedua kali.

Taeil menatap Jaehyun bingung, "Kau mau pesan yang lain Jaehyun-ah?"

Jaehyun gelagapan, tetapi dia segera menguasai dirinya, "Pemuda itu..." Jaehyun menunjuk pemuda yang sedang menyapa para pelanggan café, " _hyung_ mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia satu apartemen dengan kita Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menatap Taeil dengan pandangan terkejut, " _Jinjja?_ "

Taeil mengangguk, "Masa' kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia pindah ke lantai dua seminggu yang lalu."

Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Salahkan tugas-tugas kampus sialan yang memaksaku untuk jadi hantu perpustakaan _hyung_."

Taeil tertawa kecil melihat _aegyo_ Jaehyun keluar. Jaehyun sedikit mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Taeil, "Jadi siapa namanya _hyung_?"

"Namanya Kim Doyoung, kau bisa mengajaknya berkenalan nanti, aku kerja dulu, oke?"

"Oke _hyung, gomawo."_ Jaehyun melepas tahanan tangannya dan Taeil segera kembali melayani pelanggan yang berdatangan.

Sambil menikmati makanannya, Jaehyun terus mengamati pemuda bernama Kim Doyoung itu. Bagaimana rambut _dark brown_ milik Doyoung saat terayun mengikuti gerakan kepalanya terlihat begitu halus. Bagaimana mata bulat kelinci itu memancarkan binar. Bagaimana bibir tipis dan gigi kelincinya terlihat saat dia bernyanyi. Dan suaranya... Jaehyun jatuh cinta dengan suara Doyoung. Terdengar lembut, memanjakan telinganya juga membuat jantung Jaehyun berdetak tidak karuan.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di penghujung acara, sebenarnya saya ingin menyanyikan lebih banyak lagu lagi. Tapi akan saya simpan untuk besok dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Lagu terakhir malam ini adalah lagu Sung Si-kyung yang berjudul 'To You'."

Saking fokusnya dia mengamati pemuda kelinci itu bernyanyi, Jaehyun sampai tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, yang berarti jam kerja Doyoung hampir berakhir. Jaehyun menghela nafas kecewa. Padahal Jaehyun belum puas mendengar suara Doyoung.

" _Neoui maldeureul useo neomgineun naui maeumeul. Neoneun moreugessji neoui modeun geol. Johahajiman jigeum naegen dulyeoumi apseo._ "

Ketika Doyoung menyanyikan lirik pertama pada lagu, Jaehyun tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya berjalan ke arah panggung dan tangannya bergerak sendiri meraih salah satu _mic_ yang tersedia. Dan Jaehyun lebih tidak mengerti lagi ketika suaranya keluar dengan sendirinya, menyambung lirik yang dinyanyikan Doyoung.

" _Neomu manheun saenggagdeuri neoreul garo maggoneun issjiman. Nal bogo useojuneun nega._ _"_

Jaehyun hampir saja tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Doyoung. Tetapi Doyoung dengan cepat menguasai dirinya dan melanjutkan lirik yang dinyanyikan Jaehyun.

Begitu seterusnya dan penampilan terakhir Doyoung-yang harusnya solo-berubah menjadi duet. Jaehyun tidak berhenti memandang Doyoung selama penampilan, membuat Doyoung agak risih, firasatnya mengatakan dia sedang dipandangi-memang benar-oleh teman duet _ghaib_ nya.

 _"_ _Ne sunsuhan maeum nan byeonchi ankil barae._ "

Saat lirik terakhir dinyanyikan, tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi café, menandakan duet mereka berakhir dengan gemilang. Mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam sebelum meninggalkan panggung.

Saat Doyoung berdiri dan mulai berjalan perlahan, Jaehyun memeluk bahu Doyoung dan menuntunnya, "Biar kubantu."

"Err- terima kasih uhm-" Doyoung kebingungan memanggil apa orang di sebelahnya.

"Jung Jaehyun, panggil saja Jaehyun." Doyoung mengangguk, "Terima kasih Jaehyun _-ssi_."

"Sama-sama Doyoung-ah. Apa kau tidak keberatan menungguku sebentar? Aku harus membayar makananku dulu." Doyoung menggeleng, "Tak masalah."

Mereka berhenti di meja kasir, Jaehyun membayar tagihannya dan kembali menuntun Doyoung menuju pintu keluar café. Sesampainya diluar, Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya di bahu Doyoung, "Apa kau mau ku antar?"

Doyoung merasa aneh, orang ini tadi tiba-tiba berduet dengannya, menuntunnya berjalan, berbicara seperti teman dekat dan sekarang menawarkan antaran padahal mereka baru mengenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

Doyoung menolaknya dengan halus, "Terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi aku akan dijemput saudaraku."

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku akan menemanimu sampai dijemput."

 _'Tapi aku tidak mau kau temani!'_ _inner_ Doyoung berteriak, tapi dia tidak kuasa menolak, jadi dia membiarkan Jaehyun berdiri terlalu dekat di sebelahnya.

Sekali lagi.

Terlalu dekat.

Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, dan meski Doyoung sudah bergeser ke samping sedikit demi sedikit untuk memperlebar jarak, Jaehyun ikut bergeser dan mempersempit jarak mereka. Doyoung tidak tahan lagi, dia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponsel lipat dari sakunya dan menekan dial dua, menelpon Ten yang sudah kelewat _ngaret_ dari waktu menjemput seharusnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ Ten, kau dimana? Aku sudah pulang, cepat jemput aku."

Jaehyun melirik dari sudut matanya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Doyoung.

"Apa?! Kau menyuruhku pulang dengan Taeil _hyung_? Dan lagi kau tega makan berdua Johnny _hyung_ tanpa mengajakku? Ya! Saudara macam apa kalian?!" Doyoung mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Johnny dan Ten sedang makan malam berdua tanpa mengajaknya, meninggalkan kewajiban mereka menjemput Doyoung dan malah menyuruh Doyoung pulang dengan Taeil.

"Pokoknya kalian harus membawakanku makanan enak atau aku akan mendiamkan kalian selama seminggu!" Doyoung mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Jaehyun yang memperhatikan sedari tadi mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Doyoung tidak akan dijemput saudaranya, jadi Jaehyun kembali menawarkan antarannya, "Mau pulang denganku?"

Doyoung tersentak. Dia melupakan eksistensi Jaehyun disebelahnya. Doyoung memandang Jaehyun ragu.

Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tidak berniat buruk. Lagian kita satu apartemen, kau tetangganya Taeil _hyung_ kan? Aku juga, berarti kita juga bertetangga."

Sebenarnya Doyoung ragu, apalagi Jaehyun itu statusnya masih orang asing, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir daripada dia menunggu Taeil selesai bekerja-yang akan menyebabkan Doyoung terlihat seperti anak hilang-lebih baik mencoba percaya dengan Jaehyun. Jadi Doyoung memilih menerima tawaran Jaehyun.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu."

Jaehyun tersenyum senang, " _Kajja._ " Kali ini Jaehyun tidak memeluk bahu Doyoung, melainkan menggenggam tangannya. Dan jantung Jaehyun semakin berdebar saat tangan Doyoung membalas genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

Sambil berjalan pulang, mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Terlebih tentang diri masing-masing. Jaehyun baru mengetahui kalau umur Doyoung lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Doyoung tinggal dengan saudaranya Johnny yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jaehyun dan Ten yang seumuran Doyoung Jaehyun juga baru tau kalau dia satu kampus dengan Johnny, hanya berbeda jurusan, Jaehyun di jurusan Tata Boga dan Johnny di jurusan Ekonomi.

Doyoung sempat tertawa mendengar jurusan Jaehyun. Katanya pasti Jaehyun adalah seorang pemuda feminim, yang langsung dibantah Jaehyun. Jaehyun masuk jurusan Tataboga bukan karena dia feminim, tapi karena dia menemukan kesenangan dalam hal memasak. Dia menyukai apresiasi orang-orang yang memakan makanannya. Jaehyun bermimpi membuka sebuah restoran di masa depan nanti.

Doyoung juga mengetahui berbagai hal tentang Jaehyun. Dari yang paling umum seperti usianya yang menginjak dua puluh tahun ini dan dia adalah mahasiswa semester empat, sampai ke hal yang paling tidak penting seperti dia menyukai daging babi pedas, _ice cream_ _greentea_ dan kecintaannya pada _americano._

Jaehyun mengantar Doyoung sampai ke depan pintunya, "Apa _hyung_ mau ku bantu masuk ke dalam? Aku takut _hyung_ menabrak sesuatu."

Doyoung menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Jaehyun. Aku sudah hapal letak barang-barangnya, jangan khawatir."

"Oke," Jaehyun dengan enggan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Doyoung baru saja akan memutar kunci apartemennya ketika Jaehyun melanjutkan, "Tapi sebelum _hyung_ masuk, aku ingin imbalan karena telah mengantarkan _hyung_ pulang."

Doyoung memiringkan kepalanya, "Imbalan? Imbalan apa? Kalau uang, aku akan mengambilnya sebentar di dalam."

Jaehyun menggeleng, perbuatan yang percuma sebenarnya, karena Doyoung tidak bisa melihatnya, "Tidak, bukan uang."

"Jadi?"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja Doyoung merasakan sebuah kecupan di pipinya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan imbalannya. Aku pulang dulu _hyung,_ sampai jumpa besok!"

Jaehyun segera berlari menuju kamar apartemennya, membuka pintu dan secepat kilat masuk ke dalamnya, meninggalkan Doyoung bengong sambil memegang pipinya yang dikecup Jaehyun. Masih memproses kejadian tidak terduga tadi. Jaehyun tidak sadar ada dua penonton tambahan yang melihat aksinya.

"YA! BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

Bukan, itu bukan suara Doyoung.

Itu suara Johnny.

.

.

.

 **TBC/End?**

A/N: Chapter sebelumnya dihapus karena saya merasa kurang puas dengan hasilnya :"v tetapi tidak ada perubahan signifikan kok, hanya beberapa tambahan, jadi bagi yang sudah membaca chapter satu bisa langsung lanjut ke chapter dua :3 dan chapter ini sudah ada bumbu-bumbu JaeDo, wahahaha :v pendek ya? Emang, saya gak pandai bikin ff panjang-panjang, tapi diusahain chapter depan lebih panjang :3

Terima kasih telah membaca~


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos

Johnny baru saja keluar dari gedung les piano tempatnya mengajar saat matanya menangkap sosok Ten sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan berteriak, " _Hyung_!"

Johnny menghampiri Ten dengan raut heran tergambar jelas, "Tumben menjemputku, ada angin apa _huh_?"

Ten merengut lucu, " _Hyung_ tidak suka ku jemput? Ya sudah, pulang sendiri sana!"

Ten sudah akan berancang-ancang meninggalkan Johnny, sebelum tangan Johnny menahannya, "Aku suka, sering-sering saja menjemputku."

Ten masih dalam mode merajuknya menolak memandang Johnny yang tertawa kecil, "Jangan marah begitu, nanti _hyung_ belikan puding coklat."

Ten melirik Johnny, " _Promise_?" Johnny mengangguk, " _I promise_."

Ten tersenyum senang dan memeluk lengan Johnny, "Kalau begitu ayo makan _hyung_ , aku lapar."

Johnny membiarkan Ten bergelayut manja di lengannya, "Bukankah kita harus menjemput Doyoung dulu?"

Ten mengecek jam di tangannya, "Baru pukul delapan, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum Doyoung pulang."

Johnny terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan sushi malam ini? Kebetulan aku baru gajian."

Ten memekik kecil, makanan favoritnya. Jarang-jarang dia bisa makan sushi karena mereka harus berhemat. Jadi ketika Johnny menawarkan mana mungkin Ten menolak.

" _Hyung_ tau jawabanku."

.

.

.

 _Crap_ , Ten sungguh ingin berkata kasar, dia lupa ini hari sabtu, yang artinya malam minggu. Restoran sushi langganannya ramai dan penuh. Terima kasih untuk mata jelinya, mereka dapat duduk di satu-satunya meja yang tersisa.

Dan masalahnya belum berhenti sampai disitu, karena ramai mereka harus menunggu setengah jam lebih sampai pesanan mereka datang. Baru saja Ten menghela nafas lega dan akan memasukkan suapan pertamanya, dering ponselnya menginterupsi. Biarkan Ten mengumpat sekarang.

"Halo? Ada apa? Kalau tidak penting ku tutup." Ten menjawab dengan tidak sabar.

 _"_ Yeoboseyo _? Ten, kau dimana? Aku sudah pulang, cepat jemput aku."_ Suara panik Doyoung menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Ten melihat layar ponselnya. Oh-ow, ini tidak baik. Ten tidak sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima belas, dia lupa menjemput Doyoung.

"Siapa?" Johnny menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Ten meringis, "Doyoung... kita lupa menjemputnya."

Johnny terkejut dan melebarkan matanya, "Jam berapa sekarang?" Ten menjawab dengan ragu, "Uh- sembilan lewat lima belas?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Johnny segera berdiri, "Kita jemput Doyoung sekarang. Ten, bereskan barang-barangmu."

Terkutuklah Johnny dengan sifat overprotektifnya. Ten mengerang kesal, "Tapi aku bahkan belum makan sesuap pun."

Johnny mulai memaksa, "Bungkus saja, makan di rumah."

Ten tetap dengan pendiriannya, "Tidak mau, suasananya beda. Lagian kalau makan di rumah sudah dingin, tidak enak."

"Tapi-" Johnny akan melanjutkan, tetapi Ten menghiraukannya dan lanjut berbicara dengan Doyoung, "Doyoungie kelinciku yang imut dan baik hati, pulangnya dengan Taeil _hyung_ saja ya? Aku dan Johnny _hyung_ sedang makan, tidak sempat menjemputmu."

Doyoung mengomel di seberang sana, membuat Ten sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya, " _Please~ I beg you_ Doyoung." Ten menyisipkan sedikit aegyo, manatau Doyoung luluh.

 _"Pokoknya kalian harus membawakanku makanan enak atau aku akan mendiamkan kalian selama seminggu!"_ Dan klik. Telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Doyoung.

Ten menatap Johnny yang masih betah berdiri dan menarik tangannya untuk duduk, "Doyoung sudah setuju akan pulang dengan Taeil _hyung_ , aku pastikan Doyoung aman di tangannya. Sekarang _hyung_ duduk dan makan dengan tenang."

Walaupun Johnny menurut untuk duduk, tetapi tetap saja rasa khawatirnya masih di puncak. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati makanannya, hatinya tidak tenang sebelum menjemput dan melihat Doyoung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ten sendirian disini. Jadi Johnny menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, menunggu Ten selesai, dan segera menarik tangan Ten keluar dari restoran sesudah membungkuskan satu porsi untuk Doyoung.

Johnny mengenggam tangan Ten dan berjalan cepat, secara tidak langsung menyuruh Ten melakukan hal yang sama. Dan kekhawatirannya terbukti. Saat mereka sampai di depan café, Johnny melihat Taeil keluar dari café tanpa Doyoung di sampingnya.

Johnny menghampiri Taeil dan bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Doyoung dimana _hyung_?"

Taeil bingung, "Kukira dia sudah pulang dengan Ten."

Johnny hanya butuh satu jawaban itu untuk segera berlari dengan Ten ke apartemen mereka. Sesampainya di lorong apartemen mereka, Johnny kembali dikagetkan dengan seekor bocah asing yang mencium pipi Doyoung.

Mencium. Pipi. Doyoung.

"YA! BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

Johnny akan mengejar, tetapi bocah itu keburu masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Johnny menandai pintu itu, besok dia akan memberi pelajaran berharga ke bocah kurang ajar tadi. Tapi sekarang ada yang lebih penting, Johnny mendekat dan memegang bahu Doyoung dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Doyoung? Apa saja yang sudah bocah itu lakukan padamu? Jangan takut, katakan saja semuanya pada _hyung_ , biar _hyung_ beri bocah itu pelajaran."

Doyoung cemberut, "Dia hanya mencium pipiku _hyung_ , dan lagi aku sedang marah dengan _hyung_ dan Ten. Tega sekali pergi makan tanpa mengajakku."

Johnny mengusap pipi Doyoung, berusaha menghilangkan bekas kecupan bocah itu, " _Mianhae_ , _hyung_ janji tidak akan terulang lagi."

Ten memutar kedua bola matanya melihat drama murahan Johnny, "Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di depan pintu? Kalau masih lama, biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu dan kalian boleh melanjutkan opera sabun kalian."

Johnny memutar kunci, membuka pintu dan menuntun Doyoung ke dalam, "Iya, iya tuan pemarah, ayo masuk. Dan Doyoung, kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa pulang dengan bocah itu."

"Berhenti memanggilnya bocah _hyung_ , namanya Jaehyun." Doyoung duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan Johnny di sebelah kiri dan Ten di sebelah kanan.

"Terserahlah, lalu?" Johnny menatapnya intens. Sebenarnya yang terlihat serius di percakapan ini hanyalah Johnny, Ten sibuk mencari siaran walaupun dia sebenarnya ikut mendengarkan.

Doyoung menjilat bibirnya beberapa kali, kentara sekali dia gugup, "Dia tiba-tiba saja menjadi teman duetku bernyanyi saat di café tadi, lalu dia bilang dia tetangga kita dan menawarkan antaran. Karena Ten tidak bisa menjemput dan aku malas menunggu Taeil _hyung,_ jadi ku terima saja."

Johnny melipat tangannya di dada, "Itu perbuatan ceroboh. Bisa saja dia berbohong kalau dia adalah tetangga kita, bisa saja sebenarnya dia berniat jahat padamu. Kalau aku atau Ten tidak bisa menjemputmu lagi seperti tadi, kau harus pulang dengan Taeil _hyung._ Aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang, kau mengerti?"

Doyoung mengangguk dengan lesu, tidak bisa membantah Johnny yang dalam mode ayah protektif, " _Ne, hyung._ "

"Sekarang kalian berdua tidur. Terutama kau, Ten. Besok bukannya kau ada kuliah pagi?" Johnny meraih remote dan mematikan tv. Membuat Ten mendesah, "Aaah- _hyuung._ Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur, bahkan para banci saja belum keluar."

Johnny mendelik tajam, "Tidur. Sekarang."

Ten mencibir dan menarik Doyoung ke kamar mereka. Setelah itu mereka berganti pakaian dengan piyama dan berbaring di kasur. Ten yang tadi bersikeras tidak mau tidur ternyata langsung terbang ke alam mimpi sesaat setelah kepalanya mendarat di bantal. Tinggal Doyoung masih terjaga sendirian.

Dia tidak tau apa yang salah dengan saraf perasanya. Doyoung seolah-olah dibuat mengingat hangatnya genggaman tangan Jaehyun dan kecupan manis di pipinya. Wajah Doyoung terasa terbakar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ini baru pertama kalinya Doyoung mengalami hal seperti ini dan dia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

Jadi Doyoung membiarkan rasa kantuk sedikit demi sedikit menelannya. Doyoung rasa dia akan bermimpi indah hari ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, selagi menunggu Ten dan Johnny menyiapkan sarapan, Doyoung memakai sweater kebesaran Johnny duduk manis di depan tv, menonton –lebih tepatnya mendengar kartun kesukaannya, Pororo. Doyoung menyukai suara imut yang dibuat hewan-hewan manis itu, sebelum bel pintu mengusik ketenangannya. Doyoung malas beranjak dari posisinya, membiarkan Ten atau Johnny yang akan membuka pintu. Tetapi sepertinya kedua orang itu juga tidak mendengar, entah karena terlalu fokus atau terlalu malas seperti Doyoung.

Suara bel tidak berhenti juga walau lima menit sudah berlalu. Sebagai saudara yang baik –juga demi keselamatan telinganya, Doyoung berbaik hati berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu, "Siapa ya? Ada perlu apa?"

Jaehyun –si pelaku penekan bel, menahan nafas. Doyoung terlihat sexy dengan sweater kebesaran dan rambut _messy_ -nya. Jaehyun jadi semakin ingin membuat Doyoung lebih berantakan di bawahnya.

 _For God's sake._ Berkatilah Jaehyun dengan pikiran kotornya di pagi hari.

Doyoung yang tidak mendapat tanggapan mulai berpikir jangan-jangan tidak ada orang di hadapannya. Doyoung mulai meraba, tangannya berhenti di sebuah fabrik halus dan sesuatu yang bidang. Doyoung tidak sadar yang dia raba adalah dada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berdehem, "Ini Jaehyun, _hyung._ Aku kemari mengantarkan sarapan."

Doyoung langsung menarik tangannya dan mendadak salah tingkah, "A-ah? Jaehyun _-ah_ , s-sarapan? Terima kasih, masuklah." Doyoung menggeserkan sedikit badannya, membuat ruang agar Jaehyun bisa lewat.

"Permisi," Jaehyun masuk ke dalam dan membantu Doyoung menutup pintu. Doyoung memimpin jalan ke ruang makan.

Johnny melotot melihat orang yang mengekor di belakang Doyoung, "Kau! Kau bocah yang kemarin kan? Kebetulan sekali kau muncul disini, aku akan memberimu pelajaran."

Jaehyun terkesiap. Jaehyun ingat suaranya, suara orang yang meneriakinya bocah kurang ajar kemarin. Sepertinya dia saudara tertua Doyoung, dilihat dari wajahnya yang dewasa dan ada aura-aura _brother complex._ Mampus, tamat sudah riwayat Jaehyun. Habis ini dia pasti akan berakhir jadi daging babi pedas.

Johnny berjalan mendekat dan seolah-olah akan memberikan pukulan di wajah tampan Jaehyun, tapi kemudian dia berhenti karena ada Doyoung yang merentangkan tangan di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Doyoung, minggir, aku ada urusan dengan bocah tengik di belakangmu." Johnny mencoba menggeser tubuh Doyoung, tapi Doyoung tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak ada kekerasan di pagi hari _hyung,_ dan lagi Jaehyun tidak salah apa-apa sampai _hyung_ punya urusan dengannya." Doyoung berkata dengan suara yang dibuat tegas.

"Tentu saja ada. Ingat, dia mencium pipimu kemarin. Aku tidak rela."

Doyoung merasakan pipinya memanas. Johnny berusaha menjangkau Jaehyun, tapi lagi-lagi tangan Doyoung menahannya.

"I-Itu hanya kecupan biasa _hyung_ , tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Dan lagi Jaehyun membawa sarapan untuk kita, tidak baik berlaku kasar dengannya."

Jaehyun mengangguk di belakang Doyoung. Johnny mengalah walaupun hatinya tetap tidak puas, "Kau selamat kali ini karena Doyoung. Awas kalau aku melihat kejadian seperti itu sekali lagi."

Jaehyun menelan ludah, "Ah, _ne hyungnim_."

Mereka duduk dengan susunan Doyoung duduk di sebelah Johnny dan di seberang mereka Jaehyun dengan Ten. Johnny berusaha menjauhkan Doyoung dan Jaehyun.

"Wah- masakanmu enak juga Jaehyun." Ten melontarkan pujian di tengah-tengah suasana canggung.

Jaehyun mengusap tengkuknya, " _Gomawo_ Ten _hyung_. Masakanmu dan Johnny _hyung_ juga enak."

Johnny menyela dengan ketus, "Tentu saja, masakanku jauh di atasmu."

Doyoung memutar kedua bola matanya, situasi macam apa ini. Tapi Doyoung mengakui masakan Jaehyun memang enak, terasa pas di lidahnya. Membuat nafsu makan Doyoung bertambah.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Ten langsung pamit kuliah. Jaehyun membantu Johnny merapikan meja dan mencuci piring, mencoba berperan menjadi calon menantu yang rajin. Doyoung masih di meja makan, berjaga-jaga manatau Johnny masih berminat melanjutkan urusannya dengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berpikir, agar hubungannya dengan Doyoung bisa lancar jaya, langkah pertama harus mengambil hati kedua saudaranya dulu. Jaehyun sudah tau cara bagaimana mengambil hati Ten, dia cukup membuat puding coklat atau kue-kue manis dan dia sudah pasti memenangkan hati Ten. Yang paling sulit adalah mengambil hati Johnny. Jaehyun _blank_.

Kemudian Jaehyun berpikir untuk jujur saja, bisa saja Johnny menyukai orang yang jujur dan terang-terangan. Jadi saat dia mencuci piring dan Johnny yang mengeringkan, dia mendekati Johnny dan berbicara sedikit berbisik, " _Hyung_ , aku menyukai Doyoung _hyung._ "

Johnny menatap Jaehyun tajam, "Langkahi dulu mayatku. Dan lagi memangnya Doyoung juga suka padamu?"

Jaehyun dengan percaya dirinya menjawab, "Itu sudah pasti, kami sudah duet, berpegangan tangan dan pulang bersama. Apalagi wajahku tampan dan suaraku merdu, seperti suara dawai surga, Doyoung _hyung_ pasti suka padaku."

Johnny tertawa sinis, "Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu, jadi wajah sok gantengmu itu percuma. Dan lagi apa tadi? Berpegangan tangan? Aku bahkan memeluknya."

Jaehyun secara tidak sadar menaikkan intonasi suaranya, "Aku sudah pernah mencium pipinya."

Johnny membalas dengan sengit, "Aku sudah pernah mencium kening dan kedua pipinya."

Jaehyun gelagapan, "Aku- Aku sudah pernah memimpikan Doyoung _hyung_ di bawahku."

Johnny terbahak, dan menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, "Aku sudah pernah mandi bersama Doyoung."

Rahang Jaehyun jatuh. Dia kalah telak.

"APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN?!"

Teriakan malu Doyoung membelah ketenangan –yang memang sudah rusak– pagi itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC/End?**

.

.

A/N: Ini harusnya di update hari kamis kemarin, tapi apa daya flu ganas/? menyerang saya dan kerjaan makin padat dari hari ke hari hikseu T-T

Ini apaaa? Kayaknya makin lama makin gajelas, maafkeun :"v saya usahakan update seminggu sekali atau dua kali karena setiap chapternya pendek, doakan lancar jaya ya :'v

Terima kasih telah membaca~


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbeat

Doyoung menghadiahi Jaehyun dan Johnny masing-masing satu cubitan maut di pinggang. Membuat mereka mengaduh sakit bersamaan.

Rasakan. Siapa suruh membuat Doyoung malu.

Johnny melirik jam di dinding dapur yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Dia ada kelas sebentar lagi. Johnny meraih tasnya, " _Hyung_ berangkat dulu Doyoungie, jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan jadi anak baik, oke?"

Doyoung mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan _hyung_."

Johnny baru lima langkah menuju pintu depan ketika dia merasa ada yang janggal. Johnny berbalik dan melihat Jaehyun masih dalam mode patungnya, "Hoi bocah, kenapa kau masih ada disana? Cepat keluar!"

Jaehyun terkesiap, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sebelum bertanya dengan polos, "Kenapa aku juga ikut keluar? Kan cuma _hyung_ yang ada kelas, aku tidak."

Johnny menggeram, "Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu berduaan dengan Doyoung? Tidak akan! Sekarang cepat ikut aku keluar. Doyoung, kunci pintunya."

Johnny menarik tangan Jaehyun dan menyeretnya keluar dengan Jaehyun yang merengek, "Aku masih mau dengan Doyoung _hyung_ ~" atau "Doyoung _hyung_ selamatkan aku," dan tentu saja diabaikan oleh Doyoung.

Doyoung menghela nafasnya saat mendengar suara mereka semakin jauh dan menghilang seiring tertutupnya pintu.

Hening.

Doyoung sendirian di apartemen mereka sekarang. Mungkin dia akan melanjutkan menonton –mendengar tv saja, lalu tidur. Sungguh membosankan. Kapan Doyoung punya kegiatan tambahan? Selain menyanyi di kafe tentunya.

Doyoung meraba karpet yang ada di depan tv, menyesal telah sembarangan melempar remot hingga dia harus susah seperti ini. Cukup memakan waktu sampai dia akhirnya menemukan remot itu berada di tepi kolong sofa.

Doyoung berbaring di sofa, menghidupkan televisi dan memejamkan matanya. Meresapi lantunan lagu yang berasal dari _music video_ yang sedang diputar di salah satu _channel_ yang ditekannya asal. Doyoung sudah setengah tertidur saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang menerpa wajahnya, diikuti dengan elusan lembut di pipinya. Kemudian elusan itu berubah menjadi usapan di rambutnya. Hal itu berlangsung selama sepuluh menit sebelum berhenti dan hembusan nafas itu terasa menjauh.

Doyoung mendapatkan goncangan di bahu disertai dengan suara ceria Jaehyun, " _Hyung hyung,_ "

Doyoung mengucek matanya dan bangun dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk, "Kenapa kau bisa masuk Jaehyun?"

" _Hyung_ lupa mengunci pintunya, jadi aku masuk saja."

Doyoung _sweatdrop_ , dia lupa. Kalau ketahuan Johnny dia bisa dimarahi seharian.

" _Hyung_ ayo main- ah, _aniya_ , ayo jalan-jalan." Jaehyun menarik tangan Doyoung, menyuruhnya berdiri.

Doyoung kebingungan, "Jalan-jalan ke mana Jae?"

"Ke hatiku."

Jaehyun mendapat injakan kuat di kakinya.

Doyoung yakin pipinya memerah, "Aku serius Jaehyun."

"Kemana saja _hyung_. Aku yakin _hyung_ bosan di rumah terus. Jadi ayo menghirup udara segar di luar bersama. Sekarang ambil mantel _hyung_ \- tunggu, biar aku antar. Kamar _hyung_ yang mana?"

Doyoung merasa sedikit pusing mendengar celotehan Jaehyun, tapi tak bisa memungkiri dia juga merasa terhibur, jadi dia membiarkan saja Jaehyun berbuat semaunya, "Pintu kedua dari kanan."

Jaehyun menuntun Doyoung ke kamarnya, tidak melewatkan kesempatan memperhatikan setiap detail kamar Doyoung, " _Hyung_ tidur sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku tidur bersama Ten."

Diam-diam Jaehyun menarik nafas lega. Untung saja Doyoung tidak tidur bersama Johnny. Karena kalau iya, Jaehyun akan pulang ke apartemennya dan menangis di bawah _shower_.

Doyoung meraba gantungan mantel yang berada di belakang pintu. Tangannya menemukan satu-satunya mantel yang tergantung disana lalu memakainya. Doyoung berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dengan menggunakan dinding sebagai penunjuk arah. Tujuannya adalah mengambil sarung tangan di laci nakas yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidur.

Doyoung telah selesai bersiap, mantel dan sarung tangan sudah terpasang sempurna, dia jadi sedikit _excited_ dengan acara mari-menghirup-udara-segar dengan Jaehyun.

"Sudah, ayo pergi Jae."

Jaehyun menoleh dari kegiatannya mengamati kamar Doyoung, dan seketika merasa menyesal. Jaehyun terpesona. Hanya pakaian sederhana memang, tapi terasa begitu pas jika Doyoung yang memakainya. _Sweater navy_ kebesaran dibalut mantel oranye yang panjangnya hampir mencapai lutut dan jeans biru pudar. Oh- jangan lupakan sarung tangan rajut yang juga berwarna biru. Doyoung terlalu imut di mata Jaehyun hingga dia ingin menyimpan Doyoung untuk dirinya sendiri.

Doyoung mengerutkan dahinya ketika Jaehyun tak kunjung menjawab. Jaehyun masih ada di kamar ini kan? Soalnya dia tidak mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan langkah kaki menjauh tadi.

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar dari keterdiamannya, "Ah, ya- _kajja hyung,_ "

Doyoung memastikan pintu apartemen mereka terkunci rapat sebelum pergi. Doyoung memilih untuk memegangi lengan mantel Jaehyun daripada mengenggam tangannya. Doyoung takut Jaehyun merasakan nadinya yang berdenyut kencang saat mereka berpegangan tangan.

Angin dingin langsung menyapa mereka sesaat setelah keluar dari gedung apartemen. Padahal ini siang hari, tapi udara masih saja dingin membeku. Doyoung mengeratkan mantelnya tanpa sadar. Hal kecil ini tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian Jaehyun. Jaehyun merangkul bahu Doyoung, mencoba mengusir hawa dingin yang menerpa.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan tanpa tujuan dan hanya menikmati suasana sekitar, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Jadi... apa ada tempat yang ingin _hyung_ kunjungi?"

Doyoung terlihat berpikir, "Taman? Aku tidak punya ide."

Jaehyun memandang Doyoung lekat, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke salon? Rambut _hyung_ sudah panjang dan mengenai mata. Kurasa itu tidak nyaman. Aku kenal dengan seorang _hair stylist_ yang keren dan berbakat."

Doyoung menyentuh poninya, memang benar sih, rambutnya mengenai mata dan membuatnya tidak nyaman, "Tapi aku bisa pergi dengan Ten,"

"Denganku saja, mumpung kita sedang keluar, ayo!"

Doyoung berjengit saat merasakan telapak tangan Jaehyun yang dingin, padahal Doyoung sedang memakai sarung tangan. Doyoung menahan tangan Jaehyun, memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Jaehyun, berhenti sebentar."

"Kenapa _hyung_?"

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung bingung saat Doyoung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan membuka sarung tangan kirinya.

"Kemarikan tangan kirimu Jae."

Jaehyun memberikan tangan kirinya, masih tidak mengerti. Doyoung meraba tangan Jaehyun, lalu menaruhnya di pipinya. Jaehyun merona, apalagi Doyoung melakukannya di tengah trotoar yang banyak pejalan kaki, otomatis mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

" _H-Hyung-_ "

Doyoung menjauhkan tangan Jaehyun dari pipinya setelah dirasa tangan Jaehyun kembali hangat. Jaehyun jadi sedikit kecewa, karena dia suka tangannya di pipi Doyoung, sungguh.

Doyoung kemudian memasangkan sarung tangannya pada Jaehyun, walaupun sedikit lama karena dia harus meraba agar jari Jaehyun masuk ke lubang yang benar. Jadilah mereka memakai sarung tangan sebelah-sebelah, Jaehyun di tangan kiri dan Doyoung di tangan kanan.

Doyoung mengenggam tangan kanan Jaehyun, _skin-to-skin_ , berbagi kehangatan, "Sekarang kita bisa lanjut jalan, dimana salonnya?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan dia menikmati itu.

"Lewat sini _hyung~!_ "

Jaehyun menggenggam erat tangan Doyoung, diam-diam berjanji tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

.

.

.

Ten menghembus poninya jengah. Dia sadar sudah diikuti sejak meninggalkan kelas 'Menggambar Konstruktif Interior' yang berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu, dan dia kenal betul dengan orang yang sedang mengikutinya ini.

Lee Taeyong. Kakak tingkatnya dulu di _High School_ dan sekarang di jurusan Desain Interior sekaligus sesama pelatih di klub dance yang dia masuki. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa satu _High School_ , kampus bahkan satu klub.

Tentu saja karena Taeyong menyukainya.

Bukan narsis. Kenyataan, _bruh_.

Kalau kata Taeyong saat menyatakan cinta dulu sih, Ten itu manis, putih, mungil, baik dan aksennya imut. Tapi itu cuma bonusnya, alasan utamanya adalah karena Taeyong jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Ten menari dengan penuh penjiwaan. Gitu.

Tapi naas, Ten suka Taeyong cuma sebagai teman, _hyung_ dan senior, tidak lebih. Taeyong memang menerima dengan lapang dada, namun pantang menyerah bukan _style_ -nya. Jadilah dia mengikuti Ten sampai ke universitas dan jurusannya sekalian.

Taeyong sudah kenyang diejek salah jurusan sama teman-temannya karena _passion_ -nya sedari awal itu menari, bukan desain. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga cinta. Walaupun dia harus nangis darah setiap mengerjakan tugas.

Cukup dengan penjelasan tentang Taeyong. Ten berbalik dan benar saja, Taeyong berada tepat di belakangnya, menyandar di dinding sambil berpura-pura memainkan ponsel. Ten berkacak pinggang dan menatap Taeyong tajam.

Taeyong yang merasa diberikan tatapan tajam menoleh ke arah Ten dan melambaikan tangannya, "Oh- Ten? Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

Ten memutar bola matanya, "Aku tau kau mengikutiku daritadi _hyung._ Ada apa?"

Taeyong mengusap tengkuknya canggung dan berjalan mendekati Ten, "Kau sudah makan?"

Basa basi yang basi. "Belum, kenapa?"

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

"Aku makan di rumah." Ten berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Taeyong. Taeyong segera menyusul dan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ten, "Ayolah, sekali saja. Makan siang denganku oke?"

"Tidak _hyung._ "

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengikutimu sampai rumah dan makan bersamamu."

Taeyong terus mengikutinya hingga ke gerbang depan universitas, terlihat seperti memang berniat ikut makan dirumahnya. Ten menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas, mungkin tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali menerima ajakan Taeyong. Kasihan juga jika di tolak terus, "Baiklah, hanya sekali ini saja dan _hyung_ yang bayar."

Taeyong tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk semangat, "Sushi?"

Sialan. Taeyong tau saja makanan kesukaannya.

" _Sure_."

.

.

.

Jaehyun menuntun Doyoung memasuki salon dengan _plang_ nama 'San Namja'. Nama yang cukup aneh untuk sebuah salon.

Tapi berkebalikan dengan namanya yang aneh, salon itu ternyata ramai pengunjung yang rata-rata remaja laki-laki. Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok _hairstylist_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Saat sosok itu masuk dalam jarak pandangnya, Jaehyun sedikit berteriak dan melambaikan tangan, "Yuta _hyung_!"

"Oh! Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Yuta dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Doyoung, "Lama tidak bertemu _hyung_. _Hyung_ apa kabar?"

"Aku baik. Kau sok sibuk sih, sampai lupa untuk mengunjungi sepupumu yang kesepian ini." Yuta mengalihkan pandangan ke sosok di samping Jaehyun, bersiul menggoda, "Tidak ingin mengenalkan pacarmu?"

Jaehyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung, ingin membantah bahwa Doyoung bukanlah pacarnya tapi _inner_ -nya berteriak tidak rela. Biarlah, toh Doyoung juga akan menjadi pacarnya. Segera.

"Ini Doyoung _hyung_. Doyoung _hyung_ , ini Yuta _hyung_."

Doyoung tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Annyeonghaseyo_."

" _Ne, annyeonghaseyo_ Doyoung- _ssi_."

"Ah, ya, tujuanku ke sini ingin membuktikan kemampuan _hyung_. _Hyung_ bisa jadi _hairstylist_ Doyoung _hyung_ kan?"

Yuta berakting akan memukul kepala Jaehyun, "Kau meragukan kemampuanku bocah?"

Jaehyun membalas dengan cengiran, menuntun Doyoung untuk duduk di salah satu kursi khusus pangkas rambut, "Harus keren loh _hyung_. Awas kalau jelek, aku akan memutus hubungan persaudaraan kita."

"Sana pergi, lihat saja hasilnya nanti."

Jaehyun akan berjalan menuju kursi tunggu, tapi tangan Doyoung menahannya disertai dengan bisikan lirih yang membuat telinga Jaehyun harus bekerja ekstra, "Jangan pergi ... temani aku ..."

"B-Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini."

Jadilah Jaehyun duduk di kursi sebelah Doyoung dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam selama Yuta bekerja dengan rambut Doyoung. Sesekali Jaehyun akan mengusap tangan lembut itu, memberikan ketenangan.

Setengah jam berlalu, Yuta selesai dengan pekerjaannya. "Woah-" Jaehyun terperangah, terpana untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hasil kerja Yuta sangat bagus. Rambut Doyoung yang panjang dan sedikit menutupi matanya digantikan dengan poni lurus, cocok dengan wajah imut Doyoung. Dan warna rambutnya. Jika sebelumnya warna rambut Doyoung coklat gelap, Yuta menggantinya dengan warna oranye cerah, terlihat _matching_ dengan mantel yang dikenakan Doyoung.

"Apa terlihat aneh?"

Doyoung mengerutkan dahi dan menyentuh rambutnya. Mengira-ngira apakah dia terlihat baik atau buruk.

"Tidak, _hyung_ sempurna." Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, merasa jatuh cinta kedua kalinya pada Doyoung.

Doyoung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah parah, bahkan hingga telinganya setelah mendengar perkataan Jaehyun, " _Mwo-Mwoyaa,_ "

Jaehyun tertawa, Doyoung yang malu-malu sangat menggemaskan, hingga Jaehyun ingin menculik dan mengurung Doyoung di kamarnya.

"Ayo pulang _hyung_." Jaehyun membantu Doyoung berdiri, lalu menghadap Yuta yang sempat terlupakan. "Terima kasih Yuta _hyung_ , aku mengakui kemampuanmu. Kau yang terbaik _hyung._ " Jaehyun memberikan jempolnya pada Yuta, menegaskan kalau dia benar-benar menyukai hasil pekerjaan sepupunya itu.

"Sama-sama Jaehyun-ah, jangan lupa mempromosikan salonku pada teman-temanmu, _ne_?"

"Aman _hyung_ , kami pamit pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa _hyung_ , kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu."

Jaehyun menuntun Doyoung dengan tangan mereka yang masih setia bergenggaman. Doyoung sedikit membungkuk dan memberikan senyuman pada Yuta sebagai salam perpisahan.

Yuta mengantar mereka hingga pintu depan dan melambaikan tangan. Saat Jaehyun dan Doyoung sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Yuta berbalik masuk ke dalam salonnya, berniat melanjutkan pekerjaan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mematung, teringat sesuatu. Yuta buru-buru keluar dan berteriak.

"Jaehyun sialan! KAU BELUM BAYAR!"

.

.

.

Taeyong mengantar Ten –dengan paksaan tentunya– hingga parkiran apartemennya. Taeyong tidak berhenti tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya ia dan Ten keluar berdua. Walaupun hanya sekedar makan siang, tapi Taeyong sudah bahagia. Bisakah dia menyebut ini kencan?

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya _hyung_." Ten tersenyum tulus, lalu mengangkat bungkusan makanan yang dibelikan Taeyong, "Terima kasih juga karena telah membelikan saudaraku dua porsi lagi."

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang kau mau menerima ajakan makan siangku."

"Baiklah- aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa besok _hyung_."

"Ah, tunggu Ten-"

Ten menghentikan langkahnya saat Taeyong menahan pergelangan tangannya, "Kenapa _hyung_?"

Taeyong menatap Ten gugup, tapi kakinya melangkah pasti mendekati Ten. Semakin dekat, hingga nafas Taeyong menerpa wajah Ten.

Dan Ten terpaku saat bibir Taeyong menempel sempurna dengan bibirnya.

Bibir mereka menempel hanya sekitar tujuh detik sebelum kerah Taeyong ditarik paksa dan sebuah tinju mendarat di wajahnya.

Ten terpekik, berusaha menahan lengan sang pemukul yang bersiap akan memberikan beberapa pukulan lagi di wajah Taeyong.

"Johnny _hyung_! Hentikan!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Lama gak update hwhw :" maafkeun :"

Apa ada yang menunggu ini? :"


End file.
